Stellar Physiology
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of stellar energy. Technique of Solar Manipulation and Stellar Manipulation. Variation of Astronomical Physiology, Energy Physiology and Universal Force Physiology. Also Called *Nova Mimicry/Physiology *Plasma Mimicry/Physiology *Star Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into stellar energy. User can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of stellar energy, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Nigh Formed Stellar Energy Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Stellar Energy Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel energy in various ways. With proper training and control, wielders will be able to generate their own plasma and control it like a limb. Also, since stars are believed to generate ethereal energy as well, it is possible that the their body will be a being of both plasma and aether. Applications 'Nigh Formed Stellar Energy Beings' *Disease Immunity *Electricity Mimicry *Enhanced Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence **Enhanced Speed *Fire Mimicry *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Light Mimicry *Pain Suppression *Limited Stellar Energy Manipulation *Limited Plasma Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Light Manipulation 'Full-Formed Stellar Energy Beings' *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Electricity Mimicry *Elemental Shapeshifting *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Fire Mimicry *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Light Mimicry *Pain Suppression *Plasma Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Light Manipulation *Quintessence Force *Stellar Energy Manipulation *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Speed *Telekinesis Associations *Astronomical Physiology *Electrical Transportation *Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation *Energy Physiology *Ethereal Physiology *Force Field Generation *Photoportation *Pyroportation *Quintessence Force *Regenerative Healing Factor by drawing stellar energy to fill the wounds. *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. *Solar Manipulation *Stellar Manipulation *Universal Force Physiology Limitations *Users need to focus to change into and from this form. *Users may need training to control. *Each form may have a time limit or energy limit if users are at a low level. Known Users Gallery Superman Sundip.jpg|Through "sundipping," Superman (DC Comics) immerses himself inside the sun and absorbs massive amounts of energy from it, becoming a being of pure solar energy. Alpha Draconus_Original.jpg|Alpha Draconus (Grindhouse and Watercolors) was a blue sun that took on the form of a shooting star, sailing the ocean of stars for adventure. 025Topper.jpg|Experiment 025 "Topper" (Lilo & Stitch) DarkStar_Drawing.png|The Dark Star (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Luma.jpg|Luma (Super Mario Galaxy) is a living star. Alnair_H.png|Alnair (Valkyrie Crusade) Castor_H.png|Castor (Valkyrie Crusade) Polaris_H.png|Polaris (Valkyrie Crusade) Pollux_H.png|Pollux (Valkyrie Crusade) Starlight_H.png|Starlight (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Electrical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers